


Arthur's Constant

by MEBA13



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Modern, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEBA13/pseuds/MEBA13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every once and a while the sprawling mess of the modern world would be too much for Arthur. Ever since he had been somewhat reborn into this world it had been difficult. Sometimes the droves of people coming and going and the loud noises and the lights simply overcame Arthur. He had to escape sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur's Constant

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in one hour and thirteen minutes after a crying breakdown when the first less-awesome version was deleted by accident at about three in the morning.

Every once and a while the sprawling mess of the modern world would be too much for Arthur. Ever since he had been somewhat reborn into this world it had been difficult. Sometimes the droves of people coming and going and the loud noises and the lights simply overcame Arthur. He had to escape sometimes. 

At first when Arthur had seen the city he had frozen in place for a good ten minutes, the only part of him moving being his eyes which seemed to be trying to move everywhere at once. Then eventually he had become somewhat used to it.   
Still he did now and again look up expecting to see a horse and see a car instead. Still did Arthur wake up in the mornings expecting his large familiar four-poster bed and Merlin flinging open the drapes to assault his eyes with the morning sun. While in reality he woke up each morning to the blaring noise of an alarm clock in a small bed in a small shared flat with bedclothes that smelled like fake flowers and strange perfume. 

Sometimes though it was far too much, especially in the city. Reality would come crashing down upon him suddenly and without warning; seemingly to taunt him. When this happened his head would begin to buzz and his ears would ring and all the lights would suddenly seem much too bright. He would have to sit down and close his eyes for a while before things went back to normal. 

When he had told Merlin about this problem Merlin told him to go and find something that reminded him of his home. A 'constant' he had called it. Something that was still true to his old home. Something to remind him that the world was still the same, even in this odd time. 

Arthur had finally found it, a lovely open field just beyond a park in the city. A few sparse trees sprinkled around but not too many. Here the noise and rush of the city seemed to disappear. Arthur would sit here for hours on end. Particularly after a difficult day at work or some sensory overload.   
He would think of Camelot, the castle walls, his father and his friends. The only thing Arthur did not like about the field was that somehow, the city behind him was so bright even during the night time that he could almost never see the stars.

Merlin too had lived through generations of change and for the first few generations he was nearly driven mad. When the world was too much for him he would simply close his eyes and think of Arthur. Memories of them together, things to come. Then he felt much better about the world. All the discord seemed to make sense for a while. This time he was lucky, he had Arthur. Merlin had realised long ago that he loved Arthur, he simply had never the time to tell him. When Merlin looked at Arthur it was incredible. His entire destiny, entire life right in front of him. It made him feel so centred. Merlin realised Arthur was his whole world. In a way Arthur was his constant, his way of being alright, of being sane. They lived together in a small flat. It wasn't much but it was home. Every day that Merlin was able to see Arthur seemed like a blessing. 

One night at the flat Merlin realised that it was quite late. Arthur was not home yet even though it was already dusk. Merlin took out his mobile and texted Arthur, blessing the moment he taught him how to use a cell phone. 

{Arthur, where are you? It's getting dark out.}

A response pinged back about four minutes later:

{im at the feid the sunset looks nicw here and i wanted to watch it} 

Followed by another

{walked here aftr work}

Merlin contemplated the situation for a few minutes before shooting Arthur a text and hailing a cab.

{I'm coming to join you, it sounds lovely.}

On the way Arthur texted back:

{aleight}

When Merlin arrived at the park he had to make quite a trek to get to the field in which Arthur usually relaxed, it was very far removed and Merlin knew he liked it that way.   
He found Arthur in his work suit, lying in the grass on his elbows facing the setting sun. The sun had only just fallen below the horizon, leaving the sky still slightly bright and streaked with colour on one side and the other black and empty.   
Merlin went to sit next to Arthur, pulling his jacket more tightly about his shoulders as he sat down.   
They sat in silence for a while watching the colours in the sky change and move.   
Arthur only spoke when all that was left to see was a slight red line on the horizon. 

"It's beautiful is it not? It doesn't change does it, the sun." 

Merlin turned to face Arthur. 

"You've been out here more than usual lately, thinking deeply? Be careful, you might hurt yourself doing that."

Arthur chuckled and shifted off his elbows fully onto his back head tilted towards the dark sky. 

"You know Merlin, I really do like it here, even if I don't show it. It's nice how there is so much diversity and so many things to discover."

Merlin sighed, head tilted upwards 

"Yes I know, it really is a nice place once you get used to it. It really won't be long now you know."

Arthur just grunted and folded his hands behind his head. 

"Prat." Whispered Merlin.

Arthur suddenly pushed himself up onto one elbow, 

"Prat? It's been ages since you've called me that, you must be in a good mood."

Merlin shrugged. "Well I do get to spend some more time with you lately." 

Arthur fell back, "You're happy because you get to spend time with me?" 

Merlin stuttered out "W-well yeah." I mean you are my best friend and all. 

"Oh" said Arthur in a noncommittal tone. 

Merlin sighed again. "I waited for you for a very long time you arse. Be happy I'm here."

Arthur smiled into the darkness. "Oh don't worry, I am. I did miss you. Very much so."

"T-thank you Arthur, I missed you too. When I was feeling discombobulated like you are now I would think of you. It would settle my mind." 

"So I'm your constant then?" Arthur asked slowly. " 

"Yeah, I guess you are. You mean very much too me." 

Arthur shifted on the ground, "Merlin why do you care so much?" 

If Arthur could see Merlin better in the light he might have seen him open his mouth, close it and then open it again. 

Arthur poked Merlin in the shoulder gently. 

"Please Merlin, tell me?" Merlin tensed and then relaxed, this has been a long time in the coming. 

"Arthur, I love you. I really do. I'm sorry of that's weird or bad, I just, uh you are sort of my whole world and stuff and I -" 

"I love you too." Arthur interrupted Merlin's frantic rambling. 

"What did you say?" Merlin asked quietly. 

"I said that I loved you too. Besides the fields and the trees and the sunsets you are my true constant. I really don't know if I could live without you." Arthur shook his head.   
"I know I couldn't live without you." 

Merlin knew that he was blushing but he really didn't care. He reached out and found Arthur's neck in the semi-darkness. From there he pulled himself over and pushed his face in the general direction of Arthur's.

He missed slightly but it was quickly fixed when Arthur responded to Merlin, grabbing the back of his head lightly and embracing him to his full ability. 

Merlin pulled away for air, "I love you." 

Arthur smiled. "The feeling is mutual."

They may have even stayed there all night if not at ten o'clock precisely the sprinklers turned on and shoed them off off the field in a hurry, running away soaking wet, and holding hands back into their loud lives. 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Criticisms are appreciated! I wrote this about a year ago so I apologise if the writing is a bit shoddy!


End file.
